Under It All
by foreverfangirlingalways
Summary: A little smutty story I couldn't get out of my head so here it is! Haymitch and Effie during the 74th Hunger Games. First chapter is T but.. it will probably turn to M knowing my writer's mind! No angst and I will figure the plot out later! Give it a shot! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there Hayffiers! So I was re-reading the Hunger Games yesterday and just could NOT get these two out of my mind! Then I watched the movie and I was like wow. Sexual tension much? Then before I knew it, I was writing Hayffie smut! This is probably going to turn into a multi chap but no angst! Not for now. Maybe in a different story but this is just pure smutty lemony goodness! First chapter can probably stand alone as T. Oh and see that cute little review button down there? Press it and leave comments! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Discalimer: I am NOT the brilliant Suzanne Collins and therefore I don't own these amazing characters. *Sigh***

Haymitch threw the remote down in anger and stormed down the hall. Normally he wouldn't be so angry but he was sober for these games. Only because he thought the girl had a chance. He had tried coaching her earlier that day but would have no part of it. It was almost midnight and both of the tributes were asleep so he tried to keep his mind off it by watching TV. It didn't work so well when everything that came on was about the damn games.  
'This is all Effie's fault.'  
So here he was storming down the hall to give her a piece of his mind. He banged on the door.  
"Trinket!"  
He banged harder.  
"Effie open this door before I break it down!"  
Effie was getting ready for bed when she heard Haymitch banging on her door.  
'Bloody man is going to ruin my door!'  
Effie didn't even bother putting her wig or makeup on. She knew most capitol citizens slept in their attire but she preferred not to. If it was someone else she would throw on a wig and some makeup but it was just Haymitch. The plush carpet felt good on her bare feet as she walked towards the door. She smoothed out her short purple satin night dress and threw open the door.  
"What is so bloody important Haymitch?"  
Effie threw open the door and for a moment his anger was replaced with shock. The woman that stood in front of him was not Effie. At least not the Effie he knew. She had no makeup or a wig on. She was a lot shorter. Was he drunk? No.. he hadn't had a drink today. Then he noticed she wasn't wearing heels. He looked at her bare feet and traveled up her legs. They were creamy white but not like her ridiculous makeup. She actually had a very sculpted figure. He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes wander to her cleavage only slightly covered up by the tight nightdress. It was only then he noticed Effie's facial features. He saw her natural hair cascading down and reaching the top of her shoulders. It was a honey golden color and framed her face. She didn't have any makeup on and her natural eyes were beautifully blue. She was… stunning.  
"Well?"  
HE was snapped out of his shock at Effie's demeanor and remembered the reason he was there. He felt his anger returning and amplified about how she had distracted him.  
"Where are your manners Effie? Aren't you going to invite me in?" he mocked.  
Effie stepped aside.  
'What does he want now?'  
"Alright Haymitch now what was so important that you had to barge in-"  
He pointed a finger at her.  
"That girl is going to get herself killed! She will not listen to a word a say! "  
Effie crossed her arms.  
"Haymitch you have to be patient with her! She's stubborn. Like you."  
Effie narrowed her eyes at him.  
"To hell with being patient! I need a drink."  
Haymitch turned to get a drink but felt a small hand grab him and prevent him from leaving.  
"Oh no you're not!"  
"Excuse me Trinket?"  
"You have been sober for three days Haymitch! And you are NOT about to ruin that before they get their scores tomorrow!"  
"Woman you can't tell me I can and cannot get a drink! I can take care of myself." He growled.  
She laughed.  
"Please! You?"  
She got closer and poked him in the chest.  
"Who is the one that always ends up patching you up after one of your drunken fights? And who throws you in the shower the next morning? Definitely not you!"  
"At least I don't send innocent children to their death every year!"  
Effie was stunned for a moment. Her mouth had slightly dropped but she shut it quickly. How dare him. Now she was mad. She stepped closer to him. Her voice was a raspy angry whisper.  
"That is not my fault."  
He leaned in close to her face.  
"Oh isn't it sweetheart? You're the one that draws the names every year. You choose them."  
Her eyes gleamed with anger.  
"You think I enjoy watching them die every year?"  
He smiled cockily again.  
"Well you are from the capitol sweetheart. Your precious capitol and capitol people are too damn blind to see that they're killing innocent children every year! And you ENJOY it! Celebrate it! And you're not any better than the rest of them."  
He snarled and got closer to her. Their faces were inches apart. Effie's eyes shone with anger. Haymitch noticed beautiful green flecks in her blue eyes. HE was so focused on her eyes that he didn't notice her hand go behind her back until it came up and slapped him across the face. He stepped back stunned. Effie stood in front of him, eyes on fire, chest heaving. He felt the blood boiling in his veins unfortunately running south. He put his hand to his face and tried to push down the arousal starting in his chest.  
"Did you just slap me Trinket?"  
She stepped closer to him.  
"So what "sweet-heart"? You would think you could take a hit after your games."  
Haymitch's eyes were a blaze. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around against the door. She was taken off balance from the sudden movement. Haymitch's voice was a growl.  
"Don't ever mention my games Trinket."  
Effie felt the pit of her stomach start to coil and a familiar tingle start a bit lower.  
'I do not want this bloody man. I can't. It's impossible!'  
But Effie couldn't ignore the arousal building up with Haymitch's calloused hands pinning her roughly to the door and his breath on her face. She tried to push down the lust betraying her and let out a threatening whisper.  
"Or what."  
Effie's face was closer to his and he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. He was fuming mad but all he wanted to do was prop her against the door and- stop it you idiot! This is Effie trinket. The capitol escort that got on his nerves with her high pitched capitol accent, ridiculous outfits and makeup. Always strutting around in those ridiculously high heels. Those heels… Those legs… He mentally slapped himself. Stop it you fool. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the mental image of Effie in nothing but heels arched against the door. His pants began to get uncomfortably tight. He tried to ignore the feeling and shoved her closer up to the door, trying to remain angry at her comment.  
"Or what? You'll liquor me to death?"  
He pushed her closer to the door. His leg was in between hers now and was applying amazing pressure to just the right spot. Moisture began to build between her legs and she squirmed under the pressure. She felt her body betray her as she shifted position so she was propped on his knee. When she felt the contact she bit her lips so she wouldn't moan at the exquisite pressure.  
Haymitch tried to remain as angry as possible but was finding it even harder. Effie was practically sitting on his knee and now extremely close against him. Her chest was heaving up and down and her nightdress had fallen some revealing more of her creamy skin. She had bitten down on her lip and the sight made his pants increasingly tight. She was going to kill him. He reminded himself that this was Effie, who he couldn't stand. But he just wanted to rip that dress off of her and run his hands over every part of that woman. She had slipped down on his knee and he started to get hard at the sensation. She was radiating heat. With as much self control as possible he spoke.  
Effie slipped down on his knee on accident but the sensation of his leg grinding onto her made her vision go fuzzy. Thoughts were beginning to be hard to form. And the thoughts that she was able to form were ones she never in a million years would have expected. All she could think about was him pressed against her and his hands pinning her roughly to the door. Haymitch took his hands off her shoulders but then suddenly grabbed her hips, still pinning her to the door. She gasped to cover up the moan behind her lips. She looked at Haymitch. His voice was deep and raspy when he spoke.  
"Don't tempt me sweetheart."  
Effie noticed his eyes were a dark ice blue and piercingly intoxicating her. His pupils were large and she couldn't stop her tongue from running over her bottom lip. He laughed throatily and for some reason that action turned her on like nothing else. There was a pool in between her legs and she was fighting not to arch her back into his touch.  
Her nightdress had inched up on her thighs when he grabbed her hips. Haymitch was distracted by Effie running her tongue over her bottom lip and feeling heat radiating off of her. He was getting harder by the second and couldn't stop himself from looking at her lips. Haymitch was going to explode. Her eyes darted to his lips and her pupils had dilated leaving only a thin rim of blue and green. She adjusted her position so she was closer to him and her eyes gleamed. She got closer and was practically pressing up against his cock. All thoughts vanished for a moment as the action made him harder  
The feel of his erection so close to her almost made her moan.  
'Fine. If the man wanted to yell at me, ill tease him and leave.'  
She grinded up against his cock so that it looked like she was just trying to get closer. She didn't expect him to be hard. When she came into contact with him her vision blurred for a moment. She regained composure and leaned in close to him. Only an inch away.  
"Tr-"  
She was cut off by Haymitch's lips crashing against hers, devouring them. She was shocked at first but before she could give into the kiss and rip that man's clothes off, a flashing red light went off in her head. She pulled away and he stepped back. The sight of him made her even wetter. He was wearing khaki slacks, a blue dress shirt and a blazer on top left on from earlier that day. His eyes were hungry and dark and his mouth parted. His shaggy hair was askew and his broad shoulders showing off his frame. She just wanted to jump on him and run her hands over every single inch of him. To hell with it she thought.  
He backed off when broke away.  
'Bad move. Very bad move you stupid fool. Of course this woman doesn't want you. Look at her.'  
And he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. He was just about to speak when she lunged toward him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket pulling him to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

*peeks out* Hi guys. So I know I kind of abandoned this story which probably wasn't fair to y'all. But I have literally had NO time to write. I've been crammed with school work and trying to find a horse. And reading about 5 books for school. I feel like Hermione Granger during 3rd year. Anyways, do y'all still want me to continue with this? I have an idea for a one shot that I'll probably be posting soon. Just PLEASE let m know if you want me to continue!  
*hugs and cookies to all of you* Forgive me for being gone?


End file.
